


You go to Her

by huokua



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Introduction, Clan Business, Slice of Life, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huokua/pseuds/huokua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ajay and Camille finally meet Nechin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You go to Her

"Here we have the main hall, most discussions regarding the clan are held here." Zaya waved a hand, beckoning the newest members of the clan through the courtyard and into the room. It was large, hexagonal in shape with tall wood pillars in each corner leading up to a high, domed roof. The pillars were linked on six sides by low cobblestone walls, with two high arched openings on opposite sides of each other. One being the way they had just entered, and the other leading to a small garden pond surround by high boxwood hedges. Across from the pond was a lone trellis covered in thick weaves of Ivy, under which sat small teakwood ziasu. An open book was lying face down in front of it, next to an ashtray with a still smoking cigarette.

Ajay and Camilles view to the outside was suddenly blocked by Zaya circling in front of them, and their attention was recaptured. "I usually have an open door policy, everyone is free to come see me, if I am available. But because you're new to the clan you'll have to go see Nechi for an appointment. Now I can just show you to the infirmary before you get fully settled." She was about to finish her sentence when a voice cut in from behind her, sounding amused.

"Of course, you'll only have to to see me for the first week or so, and it depends on the urgency of the situation. So please do not take any offense to the setup."

Zaya jolted, whirling around toward the source of the interruption. "You damn near killed me, we've talked about this Nechi, you're supposed to give some sign you're in the room. But speak of the devil!"

"And she shall appear," Nechi responded with a grin, giving a flash of sharp canines,before leaning back against the pillar behind her. "You're attention is slipping, you would have known I was here if it wasn't. Then again, you should have known I was here since you asked me to be." She flashed a cheeky smile in the direction of the newcomers, before turning her attention back to the other woman.

"Yes, well, I would have," Zayas voice came out in a flustered squeak. She then seemed to remembered her guests were still present and cleared her throat. Pointing at Nechi, she attempted to draw her self up, voice sounding as close to imperious as she could muster. "Enough childishness, introduce yourself to our new brother and sister!"

Her friends eyebrow rose in response, but she slowly pushed herself off the pillar and towards the new clan members. Nechi brushed her hands off on her leather skinny jeans before she adjusted her shirt, shaking out her collar and making sure the single purple button between her breasts was firmly in its loop. When she finally came to a stop in front of the two it was with a stomp of her booted feet, and an upward tilt of her chin that caused the light to hit the clan insignia tattooed on her dark throat. "My name is Nechin Nia, I am leader of security as well as Zayas second in command and personal bodyguard. I aide her in any problems that come up, and get her out of trouble," Nechi winked conspiratorially at the newcomers before continuing with a chuckle." Though sometimes she aides me into making trouble."

"Oh for the Earths sake." Zaya groaned to herself, dropping her face into her hands in exasperation, muffled grumbling and cursing was heard before she lifted her head to growl at Nechi lightly.

The raptors smile widened, her eyes bright with true cheer, and she dipped her head to the newcomers. "Now that the stuffy bits out of the way. Ajay, Camille, I wish you the sincerest of welcomes, I am so glad that you have chosen to join our family, the clan is much stronger with you here. Please, do not be afraid seek me out if you need guidance or aide. My door is always open."

Zaya tilted her head, surprise coloring her expression. It had been a while since she'd heard such honesty in Nechin's voice, and she mentally filed that away as she watched the three in front of her exchange pleasantries. She would discuss that with the raptor later, for the moment she focused on the topic at hand, cutting in to address the siblings in front of her. "It appears it is later then I thought, I'm sure you will be able to find the time to visit our infirmary later. For now, let me show you to your quarters." She brushed past Nechi, who didn't follow but made a vague hand gesture that was their sign for cigarette as she headed into her garden. Zaya continued to chatter as they left, and Nechi could still hear Ajays sweet laughter echo as she shakily lit her cigarette and opened her book.

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just an attempt at character and location description that became more. :/ Sorry.


End file.
